


In Another Life

by Masters_Brat



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: All the AU's, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fallout (Video Games) Setting, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Office, Alternating POV's between Levi and Reader, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Angst, One Shot Collection, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Valentine's Day, almost every chapter will be set on VDay, depends on the chapter hah, just FYI
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2020-04-10 08:56:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19084519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masters_Brat/pseuds/Masters_Brat
Summary: There was no doubt about it. In this, or in any other life, he would always choose you.AU Oneshot Book, most chapters set in Valentine's Day!





	1. Reincarnation (Canon Compliant)

**Author's Note:**

> Oneshot book set in different timelines, in different worlds, within different AU's. All because I wanted to self-indulge and bask in the glory that is Levi Ackerman. 
> 
> Do enjoy!

Levi stood by the door, softly smiling. He'd come here for a reason, but before he could address his current problem he just had to stare. At you, at the way you carried yourself through the room, giving his men hope that they would see another day in full health; giving his most wounded the chance to walk, to talk, to see, to hear, to even take a shit, that's how skilled your hands were. Smooth to the touch, and yet bearing a heavy weight the world would never properly thank you for. He always made sure to do so because there was no one else on that God forsaken place that could work magic on a human body with such talent, and sometimes at such short notice. You deserved everything he had to give, deserved the stars at your feet.

Which brought to mind his purpose for walking in on your rounds around the Headquarter's makeshift hospital.

Trying to remain silent he crossed the room, grip hard around the small box he held. Most of his men were asleep, but a few here and there groaned, assisted by the nurses that you'd hired from the town's hospital. They saw him walk by, nodded in respect. And he nodded back, his heart full of pride for the people doing miracles in that room. They deserved more than what the Survey Corps. could pay them, but with the ongoing problem with their funding payment came a bit short for all. They didn't mind, they did what they did because they either loved their profession or genuinely loved humanity, but Levi did mind. It wasn't every day a person could get a wounded man and stitch back their body to working order.

He reached the last cot where you'd been whispering nonsensical things to a low-ranked soldier who'd suffered severe trauma to her eyes. It had been Hange's guess she would never be able to see again, but you'd somehow managed to fix one of them with a colleague's help, surprising them all yet again. You were the best in your field, everyone knew that. But it was still surprising, the things you could achieve when you put your mind to it.

You noticed his approach when you backed off from the now sleeping soldier, eyes widening a bit in surprise. Placing a finger on your lips you moved back quietly, signalling for him to follow you back to the adjacent room you called an office. How did you see it as one was his guess, it looked more like a storage room to him, with all the clutter you kept around. "Tch, when the hell are you going to clean this up?"

You chuckled. "Hello to you too, Captain. Back so soon?"

"Didn't even make it to the wall. Those fucking priests stopped us."

"Ah, still rioting, I see."

"Yes, worse part is they managed to ally themselves with those noble assholes cutting up our funding."

At that, you held your breath. "Fuckers," you released it in one go, anger filling your eyes while you let your body fall back on your chair. His sentiments exactly. "I thought this took a nice turn for the Corps after you were recruited."

He snorted. "More like Erwin tried his damn best to keep them under control for a while." And while it was a frustrating subject he was sure they would discuss later on, this wasn't what he'd come here for. "A meeting will be called soon enough to discuss this bullshit. For now, I have something else I want to talk to you about. Here."

You frowned at it, intrigued. "What's this?"

"Why don't you go ahead and open it?"

Biting your lip you did, fingers suddenly trembling, albeit slightly. He knew when you'd opened it without even having to look back at you -he was staring intently at the lone window, at the moon and the stars that reflected the stillness of the world below. Your gasp had been quite loud. "Le- where did you-?"

"At the bazaar." He crossed his legs at the ankles, crossed his fingers as he settled his hands on his stomach. He wasn't much for sleeping but a bed sounded heavenly right about then.

"I- but how? How did it get there?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "Beats me."

You stared at the object for what felt like forever to him, but he did not intrude on what was surely a special moment for you. The small sniffles you let out were proof enough that he'd done the right thing. "I don't know how to thank you, Levi," you whispered while trying to calm down.

Again, he shrugged. "You don't have to."

"But I want to," you stubbornly persisted. "I just don't know how."

"Will it get you to shut up about it?"

"Yes?"

"Then that will be enough for me."

You let out a huff. "Honestly, you stubborn man. What can I do to thank you properly for it?"

"Clean this place up. That'll work."

"Oh my God, you're exasperating," you grunted, standing up while clutching the locket close to your heart. You made way to where he was seated, plopping your figure down on his lap, causing a grunt to fly from his lips at your added weight.

"Warn a guy, will you?" But instead of pushing you off he brought you closer to his warmth, enjoying your strange yet alluring scent even if it was tinged with questionable things he'd better not think about.

Your fingers carded through his hair, eyes softly caressing his face. "You brought back to me my deceased mother's necklace and all you ask as thank you is for me to clean this room?"

"It'll do the trick, I'm sure," he snorted again.

And at that you shook your head. "Oh Levi," you sighed, but smiled nonetheless. "Fine. If that's what you wish, then I'll get around to it as soon as I can."

He smirked. "Does that mean I killed two birds with one stone? Should've tried to find the damn thing a long time ago, then."

Gaping slightly, you smacked his chest in reprimand. "Levi!"

Unbelievably he chuckled, causing you to reluctantly join him despite it being such a touchy subject for you. And oh, he knew just how touchy it was. Could respect it, even. You weren't the only person to have lost a mother to life's bitchy circumstances. "Hey," he said after sobering up, catching your cheek in a light grip after stroking it softly, "I'm glad I could find it. Now you can properly pay your respects when you have the time."

Smiling, you returned the gesture, and Levi was all for it, searching for more of your touch. "Will you join me?"

"Of course."

Your smile widened. "What did I do to deserve you?"

Levi thought he should've been the one to ask that, but he didn't. Instead, he merely showed how much he valued your presence in his life by doing this for you, by gently taking your lips in a sweet kiss that lingered for quite a while. It was another stolen moment out of your busy schedules he wished could be more frequent than this. He wanted to give you more of his time, wanted to show you the world out there -if only he had the time, if only you had the lives to live through the moments he wanted to share with you. Life had already taken too much. Why did it have to take away his chance at happiness too with both your lines of employment?

He wondered, as he often did, if there was a possibility of living another life, in another time, where he could be by your side and enjoy all life had to give, without it being such a bitch. And he wondered, as he always did, if you would choose his miserable ass over and over. He didn't know, he couldn't tell, but what he did know was that here, right then, and in any other life, he would always choose to stay by your side, no matter what.


	2. Roses (Office AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> General rating for almost every chapter is M. I played it safe and rated it as Explicit because there WILL be smut, eventually, just not as soon as I'm used to writing it, ahahaha.
> 
> Enjoy!

The elevator rang as it made it to your floor, desk visible as you stepped through. The sight of it made you stop short. Not because it was your usual daily routine and you were tired of it. Not because a mountain of paperwork already waited for your attention. And definitely not because some of the people that worked on the same floor with you were standing around it, gawking like love-struck fools. No. It was because of the one very out-of-place object that adorned it, the one thing you hadn't placed there as a memento or decoration of sorts. Not that your boss liked clutter, but he'd allowed you to at least keep a picture of your family and a drawing his niece had given you long ago.

The vase was a beautiful shade of deep green, the red roses nestled inside it a captivating sight that, quite understandably now, bewitched anyone who stared at them. And the wonderful aroma, as you finally got closer to your desk, was potent in its faintness, the gentle smell lulling you pleasantly into a state of wonder. Careful fingers caressed the petal of one of the roses, mesmerizing you with its softness. Gently smiling at the thoughtful gift -by now you knew it could be nothing else- you took a rose out of the vase and brought it to your lips, tenderly kissing it. Who could've bestowed you with such a lavish gift?

Your co-worker and boss' second assistant arrived, immediately going for your desk when she noticed the commotion. And when she saw what you held she loudly gasped. "Oh. My. God! Girl, these are gorgeous!"

You smiled at Petra. "They are, aren't they?"

"Oohh, spill! Who was it? Is it a secret admirer?"

You shrugged at her and at the other three staring expectantly your way. "Honestly, I don't know."

Historia, the floor's secretary, groaned. "Come on, there's gotta be a card somewhere!"

"Here, let me help," offered a smiling Marco. Eventually all of you searched the enormous bouquet until finally, by the very bottom, hidden cleverly within the roses, you found a small, folded card that had your name written beautifully on it. You reached for it in nervous excitement, quickly opening it to scan its contents.

"So?" prompted Petra. "What does it say?"

Your brow furrowed in confusion. "It doesn't say who it's from," was your answer. But as you read the message you knew who your gift-giver had been. 'Loneliness makes us do crazy things for love' was printed upon the white card. It was a sentence you'd used in a conversation you'd had not that long ago with the man who'd sent this. And you'd meant it at the time. The conversation had sprung out on a late night of work, minds already half-way gone into that particular deep pit where secrets were kept, where the soul lay. He'd been after advice, indirectly asked for in a moment of weakness for you both. And you'd given it to him, frank and straight to the point. It seemed he'd taken it to heart, that conversation, and had felt grateful towards you for listening to his nonsense, as he'd put it. Though it baffled you that he'd go this far to thank you for something you almost always did for him. That hadn't been the first time you had deep conversations with the man, and he had never before done this.

Your thoughts were interrupted by the ding of the elevator ringing throughout the floor, your boss arriving right on time, as usual. He noticed the frey, said, "Gossiping so early in the morning?"

Immediately, everyone scurried off to their desks after bidding him good morning and went to work on their respective duties of the day. Still holding the rose, still by your lips as you gave it a last, soft kiss, you set it down as you said with a radiant smile, "Good morning, Mr. Ackerman."

He nodded, bidding you morning as well. "That report I gave you Monday. Bring it to my office in ten."

Straight to work like always with the man. You sighed, smile still in place. "But of course, sir. Anything else?"

"Dial Sasha," he grunted as he rubbed at his forehead. "I find myself in need of some tea."

"Very well," you said as he departed, doing as ordered once he locked himself behind the double oak doors of his office. Ten minutes later, Sasha by your side gushing about the roses, you stepped into his office with both report and tea. He thanked Sasha after he took his first sip, asked her to keep a pot ready just in case he would need it through the day. And knowing him as well as you did by now, you knew he would.

Once Sasha left you gave him the papers he'd requested. And just when you were about to leave his deep voice stopped you. "Did I say you could leave?"

"Sorry sir," you bowed your head slightly, walking back towards his desk.

"Sit," he bided, and so you sat. The next few minutes were spent like that, in silence, him staring at you over the rim of his cup, you staring at him expectantly while blushing a light shade of pink. Then, after what felt like forever, he finally spoke. "You liked the roses."

It was a statement, one you were in no position of denying. "I loved them," you smiled honestly. But then that smile shifted, turned into a confused gesture as you nibbled on your lip.

He noticed. "What is it?"

"I just- I don't understand why you did it."

"Do I have to have a reason?"

You scoffed. "You never do things without one."

His serious stare kept you entranced, causing you to involuntarily shudder. In what, you did not know. After what felt like forever he finally moved, setting his cup down to rummage through his drawer. For a second there he looked like he was debating taking out whatever he had hidden there, but after a deep breath he released in one quick exhale he took it out and- Your intake of breath wasn't lost on him, but he did not stare at you like he had before. Oh no, his eyes stayed glued to the single, golden rose he held between deft fingers, a rose you recognized from how much advertisement it got through all your social media accounts.

"After we spoke, I... fuck, I- shit," he floundered about, something that had you slightly gaping at him. He never floundered for words like that. He was always a man to go straight to the point in meetings, when he wanted to get his point across, when -when it wasn't a matter of the heart, you realized then, remembered how awkward it had been to speak of this very matter when you gave him that advice before. You bit your lip in anticipation, wanting to help him find the right words, but you knew he needed to find the strength to carry on or else he never would. And, well, you wanted to hear his reason for the actions he'd taken, you couldn't outright guess why he'd done it, yeah?

Raking his hand through his locks, messing them quite a bit from their pristine do, he somehow found his footing again. "I... thought about what you said that night. Kept me up, really. And I realized a few things, things I would've not thought of had it not been for you."

At that, you felt yourself start to blush. "Because of... me?"

He nodded, eyes softening as they saw your red face, but still an awkward mess trying to explain how he felt. "I see you there, see you working at that desk of yours, see you smiling at everyone, laughing at the stupid jokes my employees make and -fuck," he grunted, "I can't help but want to get rid of this loneliness with -with you."

Silence ensued again, and while you bit at your lip hard trying to stifle the confession that wanted to pass through your lips -in hope he kept talking- he bit at his fist while his gaze settled on you. Indecision and confusion clouded your thoughts, you couldn't quite comprehend where he was going with this. But you did know where you wanted it to go, so you called out to him softly. "Mr. Ackerman?"

That jolted him, eyes narrowing at the sound. Had he gotten mad at you for interrupting his thought process? Setting the rose down on his desk he stood, elegant strides setting him in front of you, back against his desk, eyes still glued to your form. A very imperceptible tilt of his head later, then- "You're so fucking beautiful," came unbidden from his lips, the deep timbre of his voice a sweet, sweet caress to your hearing.

An intake of breath caused you to stare at him with wide eyes. Or had the cause been his words? Who knew? "Wha-?"

His arm stretched out, reached for your cheek, surprisingly soft digits caressing it. And because you were too stunned by what you heard you let him do as he willed, not even knowing how to react to his touch. "Everything I see in you, I want to keep for myself. Your mind, your heart, your all- it's fucking selfish, I know, but I can't help it. Not when you look at me like that," he passionately whispered at the end, causing pleasant shivers to course through your body.

Your hand shot up without any conscious thought put behind the action, taking hold of his. Not to halt his movements, no. You pressed it harder against your cheek, eyes closing as you sighed in content. "How do I stare at you?" you quickly shot at him, because you'd thought you'd kept your desire for the man before you a tightly-sealed secret behind your heart.

His answer surprised you -but at the same time, it did not. "With want," he growled, thumb stroking your lips with rising hunger.

Yes, there it was, the answer you hadn't been expecting but had totally known would come from him. You sighed, frowned slightly. "I'm sorry, sir, I thought I had it controlled, thought it best to keep it hidden, I-"

"How long have you been working for me?" he interrupted.

Your frowned deepened. "Three years, five months and a week."

"The moment you stepped inside this office to introduce yourself? You had me hooked," he breathed, confessed. His thumb kept trailing over your lips, hunger clear. " I tried to steer clear for professional reasons, but damn did you look beautiful. The way you never let my shitty moods run you over? Fucking had me ecstatic. Barely anyone can handle them." And boy oh boy, did you know that. "And that witty mind of yours is fucking unbelievable. I find myself enjoying our banters too damn much." His other hand rose, joined his other on your face, traced everywhere he could with reverent, starving digits. The air he breathed caressed your face, pleasant tea smell coating your every sense, your lips suddenly tingling in desperate want. His beautiful grey eyes, when they collided with yours, saw that want there. He growled approvingly at you, "That's it, sweetheart. Let me finally see this side of you, fuck."

"Mr. Acker-"

"My name," he shushed you with his finger, "say it."

You released a shaky breath at his sudden command, breathed when you could, "Levi."

He groaned, eyes shutting close in utter ecstasy. "Again, love, say it again." You did. And again, he groaned. "Jesus fucking Christ, that sounds fucking beautiful coming from your lips."

His crudeness had you trembling in desire, mind now connecting to the moment and choosing to let it all go, finally. Your hands gripped at his elegant, crisp suit, wanting, no, needing to feel his heat now that he'd unleashed your hidden beast. "Why didn't you tell me, professionalism be damned?" You had to ask because fuck, you could've done something about this sooner rather than later.

He let out a soft chuckle at that, surprising you yet again. "Didn't know how."

It dawned on you. "That's why you came to me for advice?"

"Yeah."

"So that whole conversation was about me?"

"Hmm, yes," he sighed, because your hands had started to softly fondle and caress his clothed chest.

"How could I have been so blind?" you whispered, marveling at the hardness that met your hands. That was one toned chest.

"You weren't expecting it, I'm sure."

"Hm, no, I wasn't," you chortled out. Then you remembered, "And the roses?"

He tilted your chin up, eyes clouded with many things you wanted to see etched in his gorgeous orbs forever. "I wanted everyone to know you were spoken for." Your eyes widened a bit, but he didn't notice because he'd turned around to gather the lone, gold, forever rose from his desk. "I wanted to take this easy but, fuck, do I hate knowing someone else can steal you from me." He presented you with the rose, its perfect luster captivating your eyes as his words captured your hearing. "If you'll have me, be mine and mine alone while we get the hang of things and figure shit out as we go. Can't promise you I'll be perfect, but I can give you what you need, if given the chance."

The vulnerability behind his all had you entranced, had you smile at him brilliantly, thankful for letting you see this side of him the world was privy to. "And that's all I ask for and give in return." You took the rose out of his hand after he released a deep, shuddering breath, kissing the petals with soft lips. "Fair is fair, after all."

The sudden growl he let loose startled you -in a very good way. "Can't believe I'm jealous of a fucking flower, of all things."

Your tinkling laughter filled his office with its sweetness. "You don't have to be, you know."

"Oh?" He settled between your thighs after softly parting them with his legs, hands once more grasping your cheeks, thumb pressing against your lip. "May I?"

The soft grin you granted him with had him gritting his teeth painfully. "Please," you softly pleaded.

That was all he needed to hear. He swooped low, claiming those lips that had been driving him insane since he'd set eyes on you, and devoured your soul through them as you gave yourself up to him. And you knew this would be the start of something great, the moment fueling your mind with all the possibilities you'd buried within it before. It was beautiful, it was fire incarnate, it was all you hoped it would ever be within the recess of your heart.

And so it would remain for many years to come.


	3. Red/Pink (Pt.1 Strippers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Split the chapter in two parts because woop, too long, haha.
> 
> Mild Eren/Jean and Mike/Erwin in this and the next chapter. Just as an FYI. <3

The club was packed that night. Everywhere you looked, not a single table remained empty, every chair occupied by howling ladies ready for a good time. Usually, ladies nights was the same visage, but today was special. Today was Valentine's Day, and all the singles, widowed, and taken ladies alike freed their inhibitions inside The Velvet club, promises of delight advertised through town enrapturing their hungry state of mind with the sweet images depicted there. The Scouts were a famous bunch, you knew from experience. You'd been working for them as a waitress and occasional bartender when the night required it. You knew their modus operandi, knew how they enticed their clientele to get that cash flowing. And holy shit, did they work their magic tonight. Whenever The Scouts performed the place was usually full, but damn if it wasn't full to the brim that night.

"Are you sure you guys don't need my help?" you yelled at your temporary companion of the night through the cacophony.

"Positive!" yelled Isabel right back at you. "Farlan's got you covered!" She pointed at the man in question, waving him over when he caught her stare.

You gnawed at your lip in distress. Your fingers were itching to help, the place was just too much for just a few people. Eyes roaming around, you caught sight of the ladies that usually danced through the week, Mikasa, Sasha and Ymir handling the bar and orders placed, Armin, Gelgar and Marlow taking the public's orders. You feared the place would turn into a mess with how little employees the club had that night. You knew from experience that if anything were to happen to ruin this your boss would not handle it lightly.

A pat on the back -more like a slap- brought you out of your thoughts. "Oh, come on, stop your worrying girl!"

You frowned, "You realize there's barely any people working for a crowd this big, right?"

"So?" she shrugged.

"So? Isabel, it's insane! You guys need all the help you can get!"

"Look," she sighed, "we've dealt with worse before. So could you please settle down and enjoy?"

Farlan finally made it to you, a wicked grin plastered all over his face. "Ready for tonight?"

Isabel snorted. "Psh, no. She's worrying about us."

"Oh, no, no, noooo, that won't do." He took out his pen from the tight, leather pants he wore, jotted down something on his pad without even asking you if you wanted anything. "Give me a minute. I'll be right back with your drink."

"But I didn't order anything!" Too late. There he went with a whistle in his mouth and a spring on his step. Just what was it with your friends anyway? Turning back to Isabel, you couldn't help but ask, "What has gotten into you two?" Seriously, when she'd asked you to come over you thought they were scheduling you in. Not treating you like part of the public.

"We want you to relax, baby! Have a drink, have a laugh, enjoy the show- actually enjoy it, not stare by the sidelines while you work."

The sudden blush that took over your face had her chuckling in delight. "If I wanted to relax I would've stayed home, curled on my bed, reading a good book. This does not get me relaxed -and I do not stare while I work!"

"Of course you don't," she grinned, winked.

"Isabel," you groaned while covering your heated cheeks.

"Okay, okay, enough teasing," she laughed while hugging you by the sides. "Seriously, though. You work too hard for the little pay we give you. Big bro just thought that he needed to compensate for the lack of mula you've been getting recently. And, well."

"Well?" you prompted after the silence carried on for a while.

"He feels grateful. For what you said the other day."

Again, you found yourself frowning. "What did I say?"

"That he was a good person despite it all? Remember now?"

Ooohhh, that one night you'd stayed behind working and doing college work with Armin's help. Levi had found you both studying for a math test, the smart blonde tutoring you in your most difficult of subjects. Your boss had sat down with you, chimed in when he could, helped alongside Armin. At one point that night long ago the conversation had turned deep, worry coloring his words, his eyes, when he confessed how ugly his world was, how undeserving of people like you that dingy club was. Your big heart had shone then, told him you could never judge people by how they survived. There was nothing ugly about the people you'd come to know, had grown to respect, and even though they weren't perfect, they were human. They were honest, kind, loyal people, true to themselves and their loved ones -how could he say that was ugly? "There's beauty in all of you," you'd whispered after telling him there was good in him, and that had been that.

You couldn't believe, as the roar in the club dimmed down some, that Levi felt the need to give you something in return for your honest feelings. "There's nothing to compensate for, honestly."

"Nevertheless, you're still getting that gift of his."

Wait, what gift? "Isabel, wha-"

Lights dimmed, music started, Isabel whooped along with the wild crowd. "Show's about to start! Hope you have fun!" She kissed your temple, pinched your cheek. "And get ready to lose some blood because it's about to get steamy tonight!"

Steamy?! "Wait, Isabel!" But like Farlan she was gone in an instant, leaving you baffled and confused. Sighing away your frustrations at the impertinent little shit, you turned around to focus on the show. You supposed you had to be grateful for this gift, even if it took you aback. Lord knows how expensive an entry ticket was for The Scouts show. Guess it couldn't hurt to sit back, relax and enjoy a few hours of mindless screaming at partially naked men while they strut their stuff on the dance floor.

But as soon as that thought struck you, you blushed again because it was then you realized that now nothing would stand in the way of your ogling. No orders placed, no patrons asking for service, no tables to clean or floor to mop or nasty customers to tend to. It was the first time you had to feast your eyes on all the gorgeous men that worked their bodies right to cater to every sinful and wicked fantasy the ladies could ever hope for. Okay, yeah, you'd seen them before, and yes, you'd interacted with all of them by that point -you'd been working in the club for six months now- and had gotten to know them quite a bit. They liked you, you liked them, had embraced you like part of their family, the loving goofballs. But this was an entire different facet of each of them, one you hadn't been able to properly focus on before.

Until now.

Seated by the front of the stage, right hand side, you had an unobstructed view of Erwin as he slowly, sensually, made way to the mic. The ladies went crazy when his boyish grin surfaced, his gorgeous baby blues roaming the public as if searching for something. Turns out he'd been doing just that because, as they landed on you, his grin widened. "Good evening, ladies," came his deep baritone through the speakers, causing more of a ruckus if that was even possible. With a hush through the mic and his finger pressed against his lips, he silenced the crowd just as easily as he'd incited it. With the silence and rapture that followed, he began with his usual introductory speech, presenting himself as The Commander. "Now, we all know how special each of our meetings are," he continued, causing a few whoops to sound through the club, "but tonight is more so than our other nights together. It's Valentine's Day, my lovely roses, so of course there are bound to be some surprises along the way."

His second wink of the evening was directed at you, though for everyone else it could've simply been aimed at that side of the stage. You felt yourself redden at it and at the well-timed words your friend had uttered. Was everyone in on this gift of Levi's? "I ask of you, as I do when we meet, just a few, simple things to get this night started." Claps and excited yells met his closing statement, almost everyone gathered there chorusing along with him, "Let your inhibitions go, set your mind free, and let all of your wildest of dreams come true on this magnificent night."

With a sweep of his hand in a grand gesture, he ended with, "Ladies- The Scouts."

The red, velvet curtains parted, revealing The Scouts orderly lined in a salute to their Commander. Dressed as Erwin was -classy pink suits with black undergarments- they strutted out and yelled, "Sir!" in unison.

Erwin smirked, gave the command -his usual command. "Give them heaven and hell, men."

The ladies went wild as the guys took their place and the music started, Erwin departing backstage where he would remain until half-time arrived. In his place stayed the guys, Eren, Jean and Connie on the left, Marco, Berthold and Reiner on the right, Gunther, Eld and Oluo smack center. They moved in synchronization to the beat, their routine perfection to the eyes of the beholders. You were one of said beholders, eyes captivated by what they saw with no barriers on the way. Finally, after what felt like ages, you were witnessing what these guys -these people you had come to adore- could do on that stage, enjoying it with all your senses. Surprise out of your mind with how crazed the energy moving the crowd made you feel, you sat back in your padded seat and enjoyed the show.

The guys gave their customary routines, dances you were quite familiar with already but still had the power to get your heart aflutter. One by one -or sometimes two- they performed for their people, their roses, as Erwin liked to call them, and to you nothing seemed amiss, nothing seemed different. Everything was perfect, as it always was, as your boss liked things to be. You clapped, you cheered, you drank the few drinks Farlan had brought to your table halfway through the first part of the show. Generally, you felt great as the night progressed, the atmosphere too good to resist.

The subtle changes started to come when both Eren and Jean performed together for the first time, their dance an intimate ritual that had you and the rest on edge. It was their cry to the world, a world that judged them harshly for what they did, who they were, who they chose to love. It was beautiful, it was sensual, it was a delight to witness, their dance. You felt proud of them, really. It had taken quite a bit to get those two to where they were with each other. To be a witness to their silent declaration of love had you in tears, almost. You cheered too loudly when their new routine ended, but you didn't care, not with this pride suffusing your entire being. They chuckled when they heard you, blew kisses your way before leaving the stage. You'd nudged those knuckleheads to accept the truth they had been skirting around for some time, and you supposed this was the fruit of your labor, sort of. You just hoped they remained strong for the upcoming storm.

The last song for the first half of the show was a slow grind and wind of bodies against poles, against floor, the showing off of their assets in majestic, tight pants that quickly came off for the paying customers. Chortling your fun, you joined in the fray and approached Eren, luring him with a ten that was quickly strapped between the string of his thong. He winked at you mischievously, shaking his ass right next to your face while you died of laughter. To the public it would seem as if you were having a damn good time, and you were, honestly. But this? This was just you and your longtime friend having a bit of spontaneous and playful fun. The goofs. Gotta' love 'em.

Erwin came up again after the song ended and the guys picked their winnings, leaving to get ready for the second -and last- part of the night. He, as the mic handler, reminded the crowd that private shows ran from midnight to two, and if anyone was interested they could approach Hange -going as The Major for the public- and pay for however long they wanted their chosen Scout to dance for them. As a small line formed for that, Erwin announced there was to be a fifteen minute recess while the guys freshened up and got ready for their next part. Overall, it was pretty much a normal night for the club, nothing you hadn't seen before -except for Eren's and Jean's dance. That had been something else.

After Farlan dropped your sixth drink of the night on the table -you were quite the tipsy mess already, but you didn't care, not then- you frowned when you saw movement on the dimmed-lighted stage. Marlow, Armin and Gelgar were setting things over and around, and quickly but surely rearranging whatever artifacts the guys would use next. That wasn't the unusual part -if something big was to happen, they were the ones in charge to usually help the guys out. No, the unusual came when three stools were dragged from backstage, the guys securing them tightly after they set them in place in front of the set poles. The Scouts never offered to publicly do what they did in private, meaning that while sometimes they let the crowd touch and play for that money, the lap dances and more, ah, explicit things they reserved for that hard cash. What were they up to? Was this the special Erwin mentioned before?

Said man walked out to the stage after things were set and the fifteen minutes were up -right on schedule. The crowd cheered as loud as they had earlier, enthusiasm running high after drinking and letting the guys set their moods up. The Scouts returned as well, dressed once more in their pink suits. They stood at the back edge of the stage, surrounding their Commander, standing at attention. That was also new. Could this be a new routine you'd yet to find out about? Was this it? Was this the surprise? "I hope you've had a fine evening so far, my roses," spoke Erwin to the mic, his voice pitching low by the end of his sentence. As the public screamed, you couldn't help but notice the guys attention had swiveled slightly towards your part of the crowd, eyes expectantly looking, waiting, waiting. Perplexed, you searched the immediate area for what they were waiting for, but nothing happened. At least, not yet.

Then Erwin said, "But it's time to make it even more so." Silence, deep and deafening, reigned over the club, tension growing thick as everyone waited expectantly for what Erwin had in store. The guys at the back shuffled around then, creating a sort of opening for someone to walk through from backstage through the curtains. "For those of you who are old-time roses, my lovelies," he kept speaking, "I bid you to remember that golden era when it wasn't The Scouts that danced for you." He leaned closer to the mic, voice dropping even lower. "I want you to remember The Veterans."

Mostly everyone inside the club broke then, wild screams of "No way!" and "Oh God!" heard through the crowd. Music softly thumped when Erwin smirked, taking the mic with him as he settled himself by the middle pole, the middle stool. From the passage created by the guys two other men came out, men you had never seen working the floor before but knew quite well. One of them was Mike, Erwin's longtime partner. And the other had you catching your breath in sudden nerves and excitement and everything else you hadn't been able to name while working for him- your fucking boss, Levi. Both were dressed in the same pink suit, both wore devilish smirks as they graced the stage. Mike took Erwin's left side, stood by the left pole, while Levi took the right. He stared at the crowd. He searched with his eyes. They found you immediately.

His smirk widened.

And you felt yourself fall down a rabbit hole you hadn't been aware you'd been falling into ever since meeting him.


	4. "Dance With Me" (Pt.2 Strippers AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for this scene? Magic Mike 2. 
> 
> No copyright infringement intended, I assure you all.

Your eyes were locked with Levi's as Erwin kept talking, not once straying from the gorgeous man that so easily fooled you with his shift in personality while standing there. Who would've thought this was the same stoic man you'd come to know and like? "My roses, I want to play a game with you all." The three of them rummaged through their pockets, bringing out different colored pieces of cloth to show to the public. "Underneath three seats there are matching ribbons to the ones we're holding. Whoever is lucky to be seated on one of these chairs will come up to the stage," he smirked, "and get the ride of their life." Amidst the next bout of screams he bided, "Search, lovelies, search!" to which the whole club did, triumphant yells resounding the minute a ribbon was found. Mike held a magenta colored piece, and a lady way at the back was the one to find his. Erwin's color was a deep violet, a woman that looked to be fifty years old crowing in delight strutting to the stage as he beckoned her closer. Levi held a red piece. And yet, no shout of victory was heard while he waited.

He chuckled at your perplexed state. You hadn't moved since locking eyes with him. A subtle shift of his head reminded you that, hey, you were part of the crowd, and you were sitting down on one of the chairs, so technically, you were part of the game. No. No way. Could he...? Biting your lip nervously, you groped underneath the seat, playing along because his subtle hint that you were part of the game was right, you were, and- Your hand felt and grasped a smooth, satin, piece of cloth. Bringing it out of its hiding place, all the way to your face, you lost the breath you'd been holding in a single, harsh whoosh.

It was red.

Hooooly shit it was red. No way. Nooooo way.

Way, if the return of his salacious smirk and beckoning finger was of any indication.

You felt minutes tick by while you sat there, paralyzed, but as the crowd started to chant excitedly and you knew if you didn't get up from that chair the show wouldn't be able to go on, you shakily stood. A proud glint surfaced in Levi's eyes the minute you did, holding out his hand, waiting for your arrival. Slowly, minding the heels you wore and the drinks you had and the sudden excitement coursing through your veins, you made it to the stage, softly placing your hand in his gloved one. He helped you up, helped you get settled on the stool.

He winked. And settled back next to Erwin, staring at the crowd, waiting for the next part. In a daze, you barely heard what Erwin was saying, too far gone to even pretend to pay attention to anything, really. How could you when you would have Levi dancing for you soon enough? Then Erwin snapped his fingers, and everything else was set in motion. Your heartbeat increased, your breathing worsened as you gasped for air, your mind stopped. You waited.

But not for long.

Soft, sensual music started up, and the three men still staring at the crowd started moving their hips from side to side. Arms rose to caress their chests, from what you could see from your new vantage point, and if you were to guess the guys had hooded eyes and devious smiles as they moved so temptingly for the wild ladies. Hell, some of them even forgot the rules to stay put and almost ran to the stage in their mad desire to throw some cash at them. No one stopped them, however. And who could blame them when they had three of the most handsome men the club had dancing so provocatively for them?

As one they turned around, giving their back to the rabid females and focusing on the game winners. You swore your heart would burst out of your chest when Levi stared at you like that -like he wanted to devour your very essence with just his stare alone. Losing your focus on everything and everyone else but him, you followed with starving eyes his every move, how he strode with purpose to your stool. Standing still a ways away from you but close enough to feel his heat seep into your skin, he once more took to gyrating those hips of his, a hand carding through his neck, his other creating an unhurried path from chest to belly, not stopping until it- God above, until he grabbed his cock hard in a deliberate show of want.

Unbeknownst to you, a keen whine escaped your lips at his actions. This was sin, he was sin, a devil incarnate as he bit at his lip when he heard you. He released himself as he took a single step closer, hands finding his mouth, palms taking turns to kiss his lips as he bit the gloves and took them off with gentle motions of the head. Throwing them haphazardly over his shoulder, he started on his buttons, taking your sight on a pleasant trail of revealed skin, peeks of his toned chest whetting your appetite enough to crave his taste on your tongue. Mmm, what would he taste like, you wondered? Like a chocolate covered berry on a rainy night full of-

Your thoughts halted when the music changed, the song that was now heard through the speakers more of a fast paced beat than the first one had been. With the flaps of his dress shirt open but still tucked inside his pants, tie still in place, he closed the distance between you, smirking. Air coming in pants, all you could do was stare, enraptured by his heat, by his eyes, by the way he grabbed at the pole behind you and slowly but surely settled over your lap, his spread legs on either side of your seated form as he almost, almost, grinded his ass, his hard length against you. With his heat so tantalizingly close you groaned in desperate need, not even caring by that point that he could clearly make out what fell from your mouth.

And, hell, with the way he in turn growled? He pretty much liked what he heard.

Suddenly, he let go of the pole, only to have his hands fall on your face. Wide eyes met his heated ones, not knowing what else to do. Surely this was crossing a line even if it still was part of the show, right? Wrong. There was no line drawn, as you were about to find out. This was all part of the game he set in motion, a free-for-all rumble you wagered he wanted to win. And, well, you wanted to let him win, yes? He pointed at his semi clothed chest, intent clear. "Get rid of this." Trembling hands rose to the occasion, excitement not dying down despite your frayed nerves. He helped you remove the suit's jacket, letting it pool by his legs while you tackled the tucked ends of his shirt. His deep, resonating chuckle made you blush, especially when he asked, "Desperate much?" You would've stopped, would've let your hands fall to your lap and avoid his intense stare, had he not tacked afterwards while he leaned forward, closer, "Don't worry, I am too." Grabbing hold of your wrists, he guided your hands to his now bare chest, tie the only barrier in the way. "Touch me, sweetheart."

With his permission given, it was all you could do. Hands roamed wherever they could find, grasp, touch while he swayed to the intense beat. And while you had your delicious fun he removed the tie with sensual moves that had you practically salivating all over him. Oh God, but how you wanted to touch more, to go even further than this. But then he took away your fun, legs doing a funky move that carried him away from you, not that far that you couldn't enjoy his pretty kick-ass dance moves, but far enough to not be able to touch anymore. Pouting, sighing, you couldn't do much other than sit back and enjoy the show he was putting forth, his dance moves a call for seductive play. Falling to his knees, sliding back towards your stool, he took your hand in his and whispered, "Trust me?"

You quickly nodded, your other hand coyly playing with a strand of your loose hair. What could he be up to? The answer came quickly enough, Levi hauling you up from the stool and down on his lap, your thighs hugging his hips as he grinded from beneath. Holding on for dear life, gasping your breath away, you let him do what he willed of your body in what was turning out to be a spectacular routine. And even through the deafening screams of the ladies out there, your mind drowned them out as it solely focused on what the man now holding you by your ass was doing.

Not even a minute later, he softly, carefully, turned over and laid you on the floor, now grinding your body from up top. His intense stare was borderline sadistic, eating up your reactions and carving them to memory as he pressed down harder, faster. Then, after he let out a most dark and enticing chuckle at your blown pupils, he crawled over your body until his crotch met your face. You couldn't decide whether to die of mortification or lust when he again took to grinding, his cock almost pressed against your lips as he moved. Quickly, minding your hair, he stood and moved for the crowd, his ass a vision from this point of view. He and the guys shredded the floor with their moves, enticing the crowd, enticing the three laying on the floor waiting for more of the fun. You had more of it when Levi came back to you, when he helped you kneel, when he guided your hands to his legs. Tapping at the sides, he silently instructed you to pull hard. And once you did the dress pants came off instantly, revealing his thonged cock to the enthused ladies surrounding the stage like mad, rabid dogs. You couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out of your throat, blush still firmly in place after the grinding he'd done against your face.

He smirked at you again, chuckling when you'd yet to stop looking. Shaking his head in mirth, he continued with the routine, hauling you up and on him, your legs surrounding his waist as he carried you back to the stool while having you bounce on him, on his crotch. You could feel his smile against your neck at your still going laughter, and you knew then and there this had all been his plan from the start, had been his doing, the surprise everyone had been talking about. The sly son of a gun. But then that laughter died down when he placed a subtle, light kiss on your skin before placing you back on the stool, your eyes trying to silently ask him what was that for but failing to receive an answer. Woah. Throughout all he'd done, nothing had taken you aback more than that. Why had he done so? Was it because of what Isabel had said earlier?

You didn't know, couldn't figure it out, not when he raised one of his legs, hugged the pole with it, and with his hands brought your face close and personal with his dick. You felt it slap against your face this time, red face about to burst into flames every time it smacked against your chin, your cheeks, your lips. Your hands raised of their own accord, nails digging in on his spectacular set of abs while he still moved against you. Was it you or had he groaned at your touch? Whatever the case was the song ended, and with it the routine. While he righted himself again he softly threaded his fingers through your hair, setting you back carefully, thumb stroking your cheek in a loving gesture. You found yourself wanting... more, wanting this moment to never end. And yet it did. He stepped back a few steps, smirked at you, turned back to the crowd and smirked at them as he cockily waved at them. Then he helped you back up, your cue to return to the public. You did, in a daze, still back up on that seat, still feeling Levi's junk all over your body.

He and Mike left the stage then, Erwin addressing the crazed ladies and thanking them for their dedicated love to the club and its workers. The Scouts helped pick the winnings up as Erwin wrapped things up for this special routine and once he was done he reintroduced the guys that had yet to do their singles on stage. The show carried on for however long it did -you weren't paying that much attention anymore- and when it finally ended, when the curtains fell, signaling the end of another successful night and the start of the after hours, you let your air out in a rush.

While Hange and Moblit took care of the following part of the night, you stayed rooted to the spot, even with half the public vacating the premises. Over and over and over the scene kept repeating in your head, a most haunting image that would not leave you alone, that caused every inch of your skin tingle in pleasant waves. You couldn't wrap your head around what had taken place on that stage because you'd yet to understand why Levi had decided to give you this particular gift, of all things. It couldn't just be because of your well placed words. Could it?

Isabel's tinkling laughter popped your delicious bubble, halting your thoughts. "I told you it would get steamy."

And she'd been right, but you were not in a state of mind where you wanted to banter with her or anyone else at the moment. No. With your heart and mind settled some, you stood from your seat, ready to face the music Levi had set a tune to.

You made your way backstage, to Isabel's blatant yet pleasant surprise. "Holy shit, you're really going to him?!" Her outburst reached your ears but you pushed it away. There was a purpose clear in your mind and you did not want to back down from it.

Quickly, you strode to where you knew the guys liked to hang out after a show waiting for Hange's orders. They spotted you immediately, but before you could ask them where the hell Levi was they pointed to the hallway that led to their individual dressing rooms. You nodded your thanks, mind now intent on getting to him before you lost your bravado. As you sped walk past the guys they all hollered different things at your retreating back -"Use protection!", "Have fun!", "Give him hell, girl!"- and you decided to acknowledge them by flipping your finger at the cackling asshats. Reaching the door you were aiming for, you rasped at it all but once before the damn thing burst open, a hand hauling you inside with the delicacy of a bull. You yelped, almost fell, but managed to right yourself just in time to see Levi locking the door and quickly turning around to stare at you.

That bravado you'd felt earlier? Yeah, totally gone in the wake of his blank stare. You couldn't decipher shit from him now, already missing how open he'd been on that stage while he danced for you. Nibbling at your lip in sudden nerves, you struggled to get a grip on what to say. Why had he done it? Why let you touch him in a way he so obviously disliked from other people? Why that soft kiss? And why the sudden flip in attitude? "I-"

He did not let you even say a word. Because he found his footing first and spoke over your trembling words. "I'll be as clear as I can be." Okay, about what, you wondered? Nodding slowly, you stared as he took a step closer to you, body tense. "Give me your all right here and now? There will be no going back." Oh- oh my God, did he mean-? His hand reached for the string of his thong, gripping it tight while he locked eyes with yours. "You decide you can handle that? You can handle me? Take this?" With his free hand he grabbed himself hard, gritting his teeth as pleasure coursed through his body. You felt your mouth opening to release a whine you hadn't been aware you'd been holding, causing him to groan at the sound. He did not divert from his point with that little, enticing distraction, however. "Then you can come over here, take this shit off and continue where we left off. But if you can't?" He nodded towards the door, "There's the exit. Let yourself out."

Blunt as always, the man. But to be honest, it was that honesty that had first captivated you towards him. And apart from the other, more tantalizing aspects he could offer you, you knew what you were dealing with, had seen most of his moods first hand while working for him, knew what made him tick and what made him shudder in disgust, in anger, in fear. Despite the short amount of time you'd worked at that club, you hadn't been that far away from Levi, and he hadn't been that far away from you. Like an instant click that the both of you hadn't truly felt the first time you met, not until you gave it some thought. Even then it had been hard to decipher, but now that this shit was out in the open, basically, what was there to run from?

There are still things you don't know about him, whispered your mind.

But was that such a crime? You figured you could get to know him further as time passed by. But letting this chance pass by, letting go of the man that had so thoroughly captivated your attention? As you stepped closer to him, hand outstretched, fingers caressing his flesh softly, you decided to let life take its course. Whatever came your way you would face it as you'd always done. This opportunity, however? You would not let pass. You let your lips flourish in a smile, and despite your new bout of nerves you said as you could, "I think the better question is: can you handle me?"

He smirked at your open challenge, letting the icy edge fall away slowly at your blatant challenge. "Oh, you can bet that cute ass of yours I can more than handle you, sweetheart."

His hands held your face tenderly, bringing it over to his. Lips tantalizingly close, you whispered, "Please." And even though you didn't know what you were begging for, he somehow did.

"You beg so sweetly, but for this? You don't have to." And he brought you down for a most thorough kiss, amping up the burning energy that had enveloped you at the start of his routine on that stage. And with how fiery your need was turning out to be?

You knew the night had barely just begun.


	5. Heart (High School AU)

With your friends by your side you laughed at one of their jokes while you opened your locker, ready to go home for the day. It was your last year of high school, and you couldn't wait for it to end because holy hell were you stressed enough as it was. Still, for the most part it was fun, and while you thought it could have been way better it was an alright experience that so far had not disappointed you. Aimlessly grabbing the rest of your books -you had homework for most of your classes, plus two tests the next day, plus an oral report due next week- you didn't notice the slip of paper falling out of your locker.

Your friend Ymir, however, did. "Hey goofball, you dropped somethin'."

"Huh?" Was your spectacular response.

She snorted in amusement, bending low to grab the paper. "Here. And pay attention to your surroundings, will ya'?"

You sheepishly grinned her way. "I should do that."

"I doubt you ever will," chuckled Historia.

"Oh hush," you sighed, unfolding the paper between your fingers. You frowned when you noticed the handwriting, frown deepening when you started to read its content. But then you gaped like an idiot, because, by the end of it, you realized this could only be one thing.

"What? What is it?" asked a chewing Sasha, cookie crumbs flying every which way.

"I... I think it's a-"

"No way!" gasped Historia. "Is it a secret admirer?!"

"Yes?"

"Oh my God, what does it say?" She gave you no time to answer. She simply snatched the paper away from your hands, outraged cry falling from your lips when she did so. She quickly scanned through it, jumped up and down in excitement when she finished. "It is a secret admirer!"

"What's it say? And stop bouncing 'round, you might hurt yourself," grumbled Ymir.

"Eyes like stars that shine through my darkness," she recited, "smile so bright that blinds me with its light. You are all I ever wish I had, all I cannot reach for in fear of dimming your brilliance. I am conflicted, terribly so. So I shall strive to let you know how much you mean to me through written words of my own, but that is all I ever will allow myself to do. I cannot tarnish such beauty. Not you, never you."

Ymir whistled. "Damn girl, you have someone 'round here head over heals for you! Who would've thought?"

"Cut her some slack, Ymir! She's kick-ass, anyone would like her like that!"

"Sasha, can you talk with your mouth less full? It's disgusting."

They kept arguing over the fact that you could date anyone you wanted in this school, but you paid them no mind. Your thoughts were circling around the beautiful yet haunting letter, a nagging feeling that you'd seen that handwriting before but couldn't place where. You shrugged that out of your head, because wow, did this stranger know how to write and seduce a gal' with their words. Snatching your precious paper away from Historia's hands, you tucked it safely into your personal journal and sighed, your mind replaying the message over and over. Who could it have been from?

As days sped by, your admirer had yet to fail in leaving behind a small note of some sort to let you know, in beautiful written poetry or cute little messages that lifted your spirits all throughout the day, just how much you meant to him. You were dying to know who was behind them, but you'd been too busy with school work to properly focus on finding your mysterious sender. So you kept pushing it off for the next day because one, you enjoyed getting the little gifts. And two, you were reluctant to let this end, for some reason. What this it was, you'd yet to figure out.

Valentine's Day was upon you all, the school lovingly decorated with according colors and motifs. It was the picture perfect setting for the event, the celebration already under way when you arrived, everyone gifting the people they cared for with candy or flowers or teddy bears. You sighed at the cuteness of it all, but then remembered you had a big assessment in biology class that day and quickly moved your mind away from the mindless activity. You needed to concentrate on work.

Once in biology -your second class of the day- you sat next to your usual partner in crime, ready to chuckle at his crude jokes, looking forward to work with him again. He was a smart guy, even if no one believed it. Well, no one could guess that outright, not with how much of an asshole he was. By this time of the year you were used to it, actually enjoying his humor every time it rose, enjoying his surprisingly witty mind whenever he had something to discuss.

"Morning, Levi," you greeted, smiled.

"Hey," he replied back, shuffling his seat around a bit so you had plenty of space to accommodate your things. You spoke for a while, catching up on your newest favorite movie and current book and his crazy obsession with fencing. He wasn't a sports kind of guy, but he sure loved that one. Once your professor stepped through the door silence reigned, each student listening closely to the instructions for the day's work. Jotting down what you could, you grunted in frustration because you'd missed a very important part of his lecture in your absentminded distraction -your memories had annoyingly brought back the letters your secret admirer had been sending through the days.

Tapping on Levi's shoulder, you sheepishly grinned, whispered, "Can I borrow your notes for a moment?"

He nodded, pushing his notebook towards you, still listening closely to what your professor had to say. You thanked him, grabbing your own notebook to write down what you'd missed. Like a lightning bolt strike, as you stared down at his notebook, it suddenly hit you. Rummaging your bag for your journal, you took out one of the letters at random and- no way. It... it was him all along? Levi? The crude little shit that almost never had anything cute to say? His hand quickly snatched the notebook away, your eyes widening at the action. You were about to ask what the hell was up with his sudden attitude, but then you noticed his red face and swallowed back your words. So. He noticed you found out right then and there. You wanted to do something about it, but what could you do? Hell, what even could you say? You didn't know, so maybe it was best if you didn't say a word.

After stiffly and awkwardly working through your project he quickly left by the end of class, leaving you there perplexed. Though you figured you could somewhat understand. He'd thought he wouldn't get caught, then you find out he's the one who's been sending you letters in such an untimely way? What an awkward way to screw this up. Though honestly, what was there to screw up? You liked the letters, liked him as a person -even though you'd never thought of him that way. You decided to give it time, at least a day to mull things over. And it was what you did, lamenting the fact that no letter waited for you on that symbolic day.

The next day, after going through your thoughts carefully, you'd decided you would try to get him to talk, because you had something to say. You'd reached a conclusion -well, a few- but mostly, you wanted him to know you were willing to give whatever this was a shot if he wanted to. You weren't adverse to the idea of going out with him, not when you had a glimpse of what lay beneath that stony exterior. To be honest you wanted to find out more about him now more than ever. You so hoped he accepted.

As soon as you entered your biology class you went straight to your table, greeting him as usual even if he stayed uncharacteristically quiet that morning. You frowned slightly, but decided to push on because you really wanted to clear up this awkward energy between the two of you. Not even a day goes by and you already missed his sarcastic attitude messing around with everyone. Thankfully your professor got interrupted by an emergency, leaving the class time to spare to chat away at their hearts content. You took your chance then, wanting to get this over with.

"Your letters are beautiful, you know," you whispered bashfully.

And if you hadn't been looking at him, you would've missed the sudden redness that coated his nose, his ears, and the subtle "Tch," that fell from his lips. Did he not believe you? You shuffled your seat closer, wanting to get your point across before the end of class. You were sure he would bolt away again as soon as that bell rang. "I mean it, Levi. They're wonderful." But he said nothing, instead kept blankly staring at the board ahead of him. You let out a frustrated breath, not knowing what else to do. You wistfully brought out your notebook, intent on writing down what your professor had jotted on the board. That was when an idea struck you, inspiration filling your heart softly. Of course, why hadn't you thought of this before? Bringing out your precious journal you set it on the table, close enough to his peripheral so he could take a gander at what you wanted him to notice. You let it flutter open, let him see how much you'd treasured his messages by taping them within its pages, let him see your vulnerable side just as you'd taken a glimpse at his.

"I can guess why you'd be afraid now that I know the truth," you whispered carefully, scared to lose his interest now that you were sure you'd captured it. "But I don't want you to be. They were the best thing to have happened to me in a while," you confessed. And it was true. While school life had remained normal, your family life was strained at best. Divorced parents, a sick mother, bills piling up on top of bills -it was madness for your young heart. Levi's letters had been a balm to your soul, and you couldn't be more grateful to the boy beside you. You wanted to let him know. Problem was, you hadn't known how until right that moment. "So if you find yourself willing, I'd like to, ah, um... go have dinner or something sometime-ish?"

You hadn't expected those words to come out of your mouth, but out they went, and there they stayed. Waiting for his response, if he ever gave one. Minutes kept ticking by, and you blushed something fierce when he'd yet to say a thing. You turned away, suddenly feeling what he'd been going through not that long ago. And the more you waited, the more like crap you felt. Wow, what a turn of events. Guess it served you right for being so forward without knowing a thing-

"Do you mean it?" he whispered, his voice taking you completely by surprise.

You turned back to him, eyes wide with all you couldn't express. "I- yes, yes of course I do!" Calming your enthusiasm down some, you cleared your throat, said, "Um, we can go to that place you like so much, if you want. That tea shop by the garden."

And in an even uncanny twist of events he stared straight at your eyes, causing you both to redden further. But for some reason you couldn't understand neither of you looked away from the other, needing that connection as he spoke. "Alright then. Friday?"

You smiled, relieved. "Friday it is."

The small smile he gifted you with had your heart flutter weirdly, but not uncomfortably. It was, quite truthfully, the most beautiful thing you'd seen in a while. You hoped you would get to see it more often than not. Because a smiling Levi could, quite possibly, obliterate the hidden darkness inside your heart with its true radiance.

You were starting to look forward to that.


	6. Puppy Love (Fallout 3 AU)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Love me some Fallout 3. <3

"And there we go," you proudly said, smiling widely at your old time friend. The happy huffs he gave made you coo, made you start with those damn weird noises that made Levi snort in mirth every time he heard them. You heard the snort, turned back to him. "Like you don't do it with Isabel."

"You know I don't."

"Liar," you chuckled.

Okay, yeah, he was lying. He did coo at his pooch once in a while. Who could blame him when she was the goodest girl the whole of Washington had seen? She was a kick-ass sidekick, his old time companion, a savage beast when trouble rose. Such a great pup, she was. But was he about to admit to you he did coo to his girl, even if you'd caught him in the act before? Hell no.

Speaking of Isabel, his pup licked your hand sweetly, wanting affection and asking for your soft touches. With a warm smile you complied, Levi suddenly wanting to turn into a dog just to have your touch on him. It was a fucking stupid thought to have, that was for sure, but knowing how good those hands were? Yeah, not so stupid after all. Specially when he'd gone without your lovin' for weeks on end thanks to the missions he had to complete. 

Small whines came from the three little ones suckling on their mother's tits, causing you to coo again at the sight they made. "Aren't they the cutest things? You did such a good job bringing them into this world, Isabel. Good girl," you stated as you bent over and kissed the pooch's head. 

Your dog, Farlan, barked softly, as if saying 'Hey, what about me?' Grinning you reached out to him as well, petting his ears softly. "You did good too, my boy. Such handsome puppies you two made! Oohh, I could just eat them up, the darn cute things!"

Levi chuckled while taking a sip of his drink, sighing in content. It had only been an hour since he'd arrived from Megaton, but it had been the best damn hour out of the rotten weeks that he'd had. Dealing with the idiots that lived there always got on his nerves. He wondered why Erwin was waiting so damn much on a single person to put their plans into motion. If it had been him, he would've done something about that damn town a long time ago. But Erwin liked business, and until they couldn't convince said person to leave that town they couldn't move forward from there. Fucking idiot. 

Your wistful sigh brought him out of his reverie. He turned to you, "What's on your mind?"

"Remember when we met?" 

Oh, how could he forget? "You mean when that mongrel of yours almost attacked my Isabel?"

An annoyed huff came from your pup while you clicked your tongue. "He did not attack her. Farlan simply... wanted to, ah..."

"Fuck her?"

"Levi!" you indignantly shouted. 

"What? It's the truth." And it was. He'd been at Megaton's dingy bar at the time, eating the shitty meals they provided with his pup by his side. Dogs weren't allowed in, but being who he was -a mercenary with a very strong reputation almost everywhere he went- they let Isabel pass. When you'd tried to do the same thing and had almost been kicked out of the place, he hadn't know why but he had decided to intervene. And while he'd been busy waving his status and weapon around, helping a fucking stranger of all things, your dog had decided to, ah, meet Isabel. 

Levi hadn't taken kindly to that.

You shook your head in exasperation, smiling nonetheless. "Yeah, well, if it hadn't been for him we wouldn't have interacted pass the 'Hey, let her and her dog in before I shoot ya', bla, bla, bla." 

"Tch, maybe we would've. And I do not sound like that, you little shit."

"Mhm, yeah, sure. Whatever you say, Levi."

His hand reached out for you then, tugging at your loose tresses a bit hard in reprimand. "Careful, gorgeous. I might do something you'll regret later."

A mischievous glint entered your eyes. "Will I? Truly?"

He bent slightly over the seat's armrest, face inching closer to yours. "Want to find out?"

"Mmm, maybe I do," you grinned. 

Fucking hell. "Such a temptress, darling." And because he also wanted some affection for his own, he closed the distance between your lips and caught them in a most hungry kiss that left you both panting for breath by the end. 

You slyly grinned. "Second best kiss we've ever shared."

He chuckled. "Which one's the best?"

"Our first," you smiled, lost in your memories. He lost himself in the past too, reliving that delicious kiss over and over in his mind. Which again brought back that first time you'd met.

After he'd somewhat helped you out in that bar? He'd earned your company from that day forward. Not that he'd asked for it or had wanted it. You'd simply attached yourself to him day in and day out. It had been annoying, to say the least, but by the time he'd pushed you away his pup had bonded with yours. After you'd left his side -he'd been too harsh, finally breaking you to the point of getting you to leave- Isabel hadn't been the same. He cared for his pup, always had ever since he found her, always would. Imagine what it did to him, seeing his girl all brokenhearted for her new and gone mate. He'd reluctantly had to follow your trail, because he knew this could potentially harm his dog. Fucking hell, you did not make things easy for him. Hadn't done so ever since you met. 

After many days of searching, and after he'd finally found you, he had decided to track you and your moves down instead of quickly approaching. If he was going to have you under his fold -for his pup's sake, of course- then he had to see what you were made of. Turned out, as he'd seen you sneak and kill and loot and survive, you were cut out for the kind of life he lead. Still, at a turn inside a factory-turned-settlement, you'd been ambushed by five and had almost died. Thankfully he had intervened, and after you had come out victorious he'd felt pride at what he'd seen. You were a fighter, and he had always admired fighters. 

And then you had to ruin it when you'd asked why he was there. For his pup, he'd said, because it was the truth. But after that day, and after a long while of being in your presence, he'd acknowledged that there had been another hidden truth as his reason. He'd come to like you. And when he had finally admitted that out loud, things had taken a turn for the best, if he did say so himself. That first kiss inside an abandoned vault after the bloodbath you'd gone through had been scorching, branding in his mind that things could only get better.

And better they did get.

Sitting back in his chair, watching you care for Isabel's and Farlan's new pups while he finished his whiskey, he asked, "How have things been in the tower?"

You sighed. "A stabelized mess."

"Oh? Have they gone against you?" If they had, Levi would be beheading people that afternoon.

You noticed the veiled threat behind his question, smiled. "There's no need for that right now, love. They've all followed the rules. Mostly they keep to themselves and their business."

"Then what's been going on?"

"Eren's been... an uncontrollable force," you sighed. "He has a thing for the newbie, Jean? Going around the tower brewing up unnecessary trouble for the guy. Thankfully Mikasa has stuck around, for some reason, kept them both in line while I dealt with the rest of our businesses." A reason Levi knew, he'd personally asked his cousin to stay and help his lover where she could. Not that he doubted your skills, never would. He'd just grown too protective of you, for you, over the past couple of months. 

Levi scratched at his chin, deep in thought. What was he to do with the volatile duo? "Hmm, seems I'll have to have a word with those two. Reinforce the rules, if you will." 

You snorted, smiled nonetheless. "That'll be nice. The sooner they cool down, the faster we can send them out on missions." You frowned then, eyes downcast speaking more than they should. "There's something else."

"Yes?" He prompted after you stayed quiet for a while.

"Nanaba and Gelgar came back for a while, to inform me that someone's been feeding information to outside settlers."

His hackles raised as he tensed on his seat. Hard eyes were trained on you, but not because of you, never that. "Who? And what have they been saying?"

"We don't know who yet. But we do know they're close, real close to you or Erwin, because the settlers were forming a riot and headed straight to Megaton. They know about Erwin's plans to detonate it."

Shit. That could potentially spell trouble for them. He'd been trying to get that one dealer out of the town to avoid their death and potential ruin of their business, but they'd been stubborn enough to stick around the silly town. She was the only reason they hadn't proceeded with their imminent threat. Guess they would have to sacrifice her life now that a rat in their nest had decided to bite the hand that fed them. 

He grunted when you surprised him by straddling his thighs, hands on his chest, face close to his. "We're going to blow up Megaton earlier than planned, aren't we?"

He grabbed you by the hips, bringing you closer to his heat. "Most likely. We need to pass this on to Erwin though. He's supposed to arrive soon enough."

You sighed. "I'll miss that dingy bar."

He sighed as well, but out of a different feeling entirely. He was getting hard the more he felt you up, the more you so obviously moved against his lap. "It's not the only place we've carved memories out of."

"Hmm, true enough," you smirked, hands now poised on his shoulders creating a captivating rhythm that was leaving him out of breath, out of mind. And oh, you knew what you were doing, the scoundrel. "I've missed you."

You groaned when he delivered your delectable backside a smack. "I've missed this too." You snorted at that, playfully smacked his head on the side while you stopped moving altogether. He grunted, annoyed, but ended up caving in to your whims and amended his teasing words. "Oh, fine, you fucking brat. I've missed you too. Happy now?"

You chuckled, stood. He would've shouted in annoyance had you not decided to slowly but surely reveal yourself to him, fully bare underneath the pretty dress you'd been wearing. He cursed long and hard, hands itching to grab all that delicious skin that beckoned him. With a seductive grin you walked towards the hallway that connected to your rooms and said on the way, "Come on, lover boy, this pussy won't fuck itself."

Bold words for someone who had just dared the strongest man inside that tower. With a smirk he quickly stood, slowly striding towards you. He was looking forward to breaking you again and again that night. He'd gone long enough without your touch, thanks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I made Isabel and Farlan dogos. They're cute, they're deadly, and it was the perfect excuse to get them to bond. Sue me.


	7. Love at First Sight (HP AU)

Magic coursed throughout the room, breaking, yet again, a priceless vase that innocently sat near the fireplace. "Mistress, please! Do calm down!" 

Calm down? Calm-? "Mirtha," you gritted out, "you know very well why it is that I cannot calm down."

The house elf fluttered about, trying still to do her best to get you under control. "But Mistress, they'll be here any second-!"

Did Mirtha not understand that they were the reason of your untimely demise? They were ruining everything! Hell, they already had! Just the memory of the conversation you'd had with your parents caused you to silently scream at the heavens your frustration with all of this. It wasn't your fault your parents had made a wager they'd lost. It wasn't your fault they'd made a deal with the devil to satisfy that old debt. And it certainly wasn't your fault how this devil had in turn required payment of its own. How could it be? Why should you pay for your parent's mistakes when you hadn't even been born? So long ago. They should've found a different way to repay this deal, they'd had the time. 

But they hadn't. The price had been set in stone, never changing, never ending.

Until a baby girl came into the picture. 

You did not want to go through this. It wasn't fair. You'd already mapped out the rest of your life out, your young heart set on moving into new and different pastures, greener on the other side. At least it had to be, because here? The grass was always dead, covered by the cold, falling snow of eternal winter. Ice carved every single aspect of this Manor, of this family. Cold, cold, cold -the blue a natural hue of the terrible deeds your ancestors had committed alongside lords of the dark with power on their hands, their hearts, their minds. It was all they cared about, all they cared for.

It was what you wanted to escape from, what you'd been preparing for the last few years. 

Your father had killed that dream a week ago, proudly announcing you'd be marrying off to a powerful family you had no idea existed to begin with, a family whose last name you didn't recognize. Worse, they were doing this on your birthday, the very same day you would come off age. The day you had planned to run away, to leave everything behind and start a new life away from this frozen hell. "Tradition," your father had said. "To marry the daughters of our family line within their twenty-first birthday to a most prominent family within the wizarding community."

Lies, as you'd found out from your trustworthy elf friend. You knew there was something more behind it, and once you had found out you couldn't quite possibly believe that your fate had been sealed long ago without you even knowing it, without you being born for the decision to be formed. You wanted to keep on raging, wanted to scream, wanted to- to take your things and escape it all. But you knew that if you did so you'd never live in peace. Your family would hunt you down until they found you, brought you back, and ultimately punish you for such a devious conduct. 

It was the cause for the mess you were now in, the mess you now felt like. Flicking your wand again, you let loose another spell that satisfactory hit the mirror on the far side of the wall and broke it into a million pieces. 

A sigh by the door halted your moves, rigidity tensing your body when you recognized who it was. "Now dearest, this is no way for a lady of your caliber to behave." Your mother cast _Reparo_ while she approached you, slow stride annoying the ever living hell out of you. 

You stared her way, eyes never straying from her form. Her eyes soon met yours, hidden glee surfacing the second her cunning gaze slid over your appearance. You knew why that was. You despised the reason. A flick of her wand set your dress robes straight, perfecting your already immaculate state. Grinding your teeth, you were about to argue once more about how bad an idea this was turning out to be, when your mother spoke again. "We are to head now towards the parlor room, daughter mine. Follow." She turned towards the door, expecting your full compliance. But you didn't move, every single muscle locked in place at the sudden realization that you could do nothing to change your immediate future. 

This could not happen, this was not happening, this- Choppy breath left your body much too quickly, head spinning, mind dizzy with dark, dark thoughts, hand gripping your wand tight. A part of you, a most dark and besotted part of you, wanted to end this right now, to see to it that there would be a nice permanence to the act. A dark spell, a most forbidden fruit, almost passed between your lips, about to lay claim to your mother in your sudden desperation.

Had Mirtha not stopped you with gentle hands.

Jolted back into the world at large, gasping so loud you were sure the entire household had heard it, trembling to the core, you gave Mirtha your silent thank you, bowed a little to the elf in gratitude. In despair. 

You heard your mother's voice from the hallway then. "It is not polite to keep our guests waiting, love. Now come."

Because you somehow couldn't find your footing quite yet, your house elf softly, gently, pulled you along until you reached the door, giving you a bit of time ot compose yourself. "Stay with me," you breathed, quietly enough that only your friend had heard it. 

"But of course, Mistress." 

Three deep breaths. Then you took your leave, following your mother towards a future you had never imagined possible. 

But then, _then_ , after finally reaching your destination, and after a long time of having your eyes downcast, you realized that life could be funny when it wanted to be. When your father had finished the necessary introductions, and in turn his guest had made his, your mind couldn't quite comprehend what it was taking  in. What your gaze had settled on. 

Whom your eyes were seeing standing there, next to a very tall, very lanky man whose smile was as genuine as the Dark Lord himself. "Le-" you couldn't finish. He hushed you with a subtle shake of his head, imperceptible for those that didn't know him. Why that was, you did not know. 

What you did know was that this changed everything in the span of a mere blink, every single plan of escaping, every thought of changing your outcome, gone. Dissipated into mist when staring into two pools of molten silver, silver you had never gotten tired of staring at when near him, when with him. You had known he was a descendant of a dark family, had known they, too, served a Dark Lord long ago, had known how similar to your family he and his kin were. 

But you also knew how sweet and caring this man could be, how besotted he'd been with you when you'd been together. It was the only reason why you allowed your mind to change perceptions of what could be and let all of your fears subside, shoving them to the back of your mind while you assessed the new situation at hand. 

"Let's grant them some space," said your mother graciously, interrupting your thoughts, "to, ah, meet each other first."

"Excellent idea," said the lanky man, removing his hat in a cordial salute after he passed by you.

Once that door closed time was not wasted. In a quick, silent move he cast a muffling spell on every corner of the room, granting the only privacy he could for the time being. He approached you with steady strides, invading your personal space as if he had any right to it.

At least he _had_ , once long ago. 

"How- Why-?"

"I knew," he said, "even before we formally met back in school I knew."

"And you never told me anything?" you whispered, stunned. 

"It wasn't the right time." 

You frowned, confused. What was that supposed to mean? After all those years as friends, then as lovers, he'd never deemed your time spent together worthy to inform you of such an important thing concerning your life? Your future? With him, of all people? You opened your mouth, ready to burst the bubble that had been trapped within your chest ever since seeing him there, standing so regal, so proud within the walls of your home, wanting to know everything. All the why's, the who's, the where's were but a breath away from being uttered -had he not stopped you yet again. With a lone, harsh digit he hushed you, eyes carrying an urgency that had the power to bring you down to your knees. 

"We've got but a few, precious minutes to spare before our families return, so pay close attention to what I'm about to say."    
You nodded, entranced by his voice. Then he spoke. Told you, as fast as he could, what his family's intention with yours were, and why it had to be done. Your wide eyes stared helplessly, hopelessly his way, not daring to believe what you were hearing, believing him nonetheless. Taking his name on that night would grant you the protection you'd never thought you would need. No harm would ever come to you, not if he had a say in the matter. Which he did. 

He was, after all, a powerful Lord himself. 

When had that happened, you did not know, could not tell. Then again, you never knew much of his outcome when he graduated and went back to France to live out his life there. There was... much to talk about with your betrothed, it seemed.

He breached what was left of your personal space -so very little of it remaining while he'd been telling you of his somber plans- only to place a soft, soft kiss against your supple cheek. "All I need is one simple thing from you," he breathed. And you knew what he needed. Knew what he was after. Knew what he wanted to gift you with after so long of knowing you, knowing of your precarious life. Knew with every fiber of your being that what he was after was but a single action to provide him that which he was seeking.

A tense second passed. A second filled with tension that embedded itself everywhere around you. His hard eyes were your anchor. An anchor you needed to make this quick, final, everlasting decision. A decision that would change everything from there on out, a decision that your fears could not intrude upon. And they didn't. You did not allow it. Because, in the end, this man had never been, and would never be, your parents. He was Levi. And Levi had been the man you'd loved dearly. 

And that, above anything else, fueled your decision. With passion. With love. With _hope_. Hope you never thought would come in such a way, but it was still hope. 

You nodded. 

He grasped your neck so hard you thought he would break it, brought you a hairsbreadth away from his lips and whispered against them, "You'll be free soon enough, jewel of mine. I'll see to it that it is done." 

"Why?" you whispered. Why did he feel this need to free you from the torment that your family had been? That this house had been? That your life had been?

"I never thought I'd feel this strongly for another individual," he confessed, taking you aback. "I thought I wouldn't care about the one who would become my wife by force. But then I saw you. Then I met you." Love at first sight was implied, but he did not say such a thing. Instead, he said, "It always killed me to see you suffer, to see you hurt, _bruised_. I could only hold on to the truth until this day to see my plans flourish where you were concerned." Waited for the perfect opportunity to take the world by storm. Such a strategic wizard. Such a sweet gesture in a twisted, twisted way.  

You grabbed a lock of his hair, pulled at it softly. An old gesture you were sure he recognized, if his closed eyes were of indication. "I've missed you," you breathed.

"And I you," he breathed back, taking your hand in his, placing a gentle kiss upon it. 

The door swiftly opened, your mother waltzing in with a Cheshire's grin, your father not far behind her with a prep in his step. "It is time," he proclaimed, prompting all of you to follow towards the dinning room. 

A small feast for the betrothed, soon to be one. A celebration to your twenty-first birthday, to the end of a long, long past that had been tumultuous for all. You barely partook of the decadent food laid before you. You couldn't stomach this farce they were putting forth. All they were celebrating was the fortune they would inherit through you, the power they would gain within wizarding society now that their daughter was paired to one of the most powerful young wizard's out there. 

That guilt that had suddenly surfaced when knowing of what your beloved intended vanished in the wake of your family's greed. Their fate had been decided long ago, by their own doing. 

There was nothing you could do for them. 

In the blink of an eye, time seemed to pass by. Feast done, midnight striking twelve on the mantelpiece clock, legal proceedings processed. Your hand did not tremble when signing your name on the dotted line. Your eyes did not shift from the document when it shifted, morphed, changing your last name to that of Ackerman. Your breath did not stutter when he hugged your waist, turned you to face him and only him when his uncle -his witness by law- declared the marriage sealed. You were now his, and he yours. Forever. As you'd once wanted it to be. 

As you never thought it would be.

"Levi," you called out, desperately, longingly. 

"Jewel of mine," he lowly growled, finally taking your lips in his in a passionate lock that promised many dark things would happen once everything was said and done. When breath became an issue he released you, but he did not go far enough. He would not let you go. Could not, was more like it. His thumbs trailed over your heated cheeks, his eyes a silent question. And you nodded, because yes, you were okay, and yes, you felt ready. Ready for your new life together with him, ready for the freedom that he'd promised he would gift you.

A small, dark smile. 

He brought out his wand. 

Turned to your unsuspecting parents. 

" _Avada Kedavra_."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your amazing support! Even while I'm absent from this platform, you still read, you still like, and you still enjoy. Much love for you all! 
> 
> And stay safe during these trying times!


End file.
